


Show Me Your Smile

by akaikira98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Grim reaper!Kuroo, Hospital, KRTKweek2k16, M/M, day 3 : fantasy, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaikira98/pseuds/akaikira98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wished for death, more than anyone. Death sounds more appealing than passing the days laying on a hospital bed. But Kuroo thinks that Tsukishima's smile is brighter than the sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima stared out of the hospital window. The sky was clear and the birds were flying around, making Tsukishima jealous of them for having one thing that he yearned. Freedom.

Tsukishima's body had been weak since he was born. The doctors said something about his immune system being unable to function properly and stuffs. Thus, he had to frequent the hospital, even if he only had a common flu. Sometimes he wished that he's dead, to be free from this sickly vassal.

But instead of down with a common flu, now Tsukishima's body started to self-destruct. It started from his right leg. He could no longer feel his right leg, as if he had his leg amputated. Fearing that more complications might happen, he had to be admitted to the hospital permanently.

He would rather be dead than having to see the white ceilings of the hospital every morning and feel the jealousy building in him every time he looked at the birds.

How he wish someone would just take his life away.

Today would be no different, he thought. Still the same blue sky and the smell of antiseptics. Might as well leap out of the window and end his life. 

xxxxxxx

"Kuroo Tetsurou, how many times have you failed the mission?"

"Uhh..."

"What kind of grim reaper that can't take away people's life?"

"But I can't take their life! It hurts too much to see their cared ones cry..."

His superior sighed at this. Kuroo was supposed to be a guardian angel, but since they needed more workers in the grim reaper department, some were transferred from the guardian angel department, and Kuroo was one of them. He used to care for lives, so when he had to take them away, it's understandable that he hesitated.

"Then I'll give you an easier job." A file was handed to Kuroo.

"That person had been wishing for death for months. Go and end his sufferings."

"Err... I'll try then." Kuroo flapped his black wings and prepared to head to the destination written in the file.

xxxxxx

Tsukishima had just finished his lunch as usual, and was getting ready to sleep. But all of sudden, it was quiet. Very much so. It was as if everyone, everything was gone. Not even the chirpings of the birds could be heard. Then he saw a black cat walking in from his window. He stared at the cat and it stared back at him. When he thought that the cat would walk away, it transformed into a young man instead. He must be dreaming, he thought. He pinched himself and felt the pain. So he's not dreaming.

"So you are Tsukishima Kei?"

Instead of answering, Tsukishima just nodded.

"Uhh I was told to get your life you see..."

"Just take it."

"Eh?" The man widened his eyes.

"What? Just get on with it."

"So you really wish to die?"

Tsukishima didn't answer him. That's enough answer for him.

"Got any last wish?"

"Maybe.... Just maybe..."

The guy still waited for him to continue.

"It's impossible I know but..."

He paused again and looked out of the window, contemplating his thoughts.

"If I could still walk under the sunshine for one last time... It would be enough.... I think."

"It's easy."

"Huh?"

"You want to go out for a walk right? Pretty simple."

The guy casted something on Tsukishima's leg and all of sudden he felt it. As if the nerve systems had been joined back, he could feel his leg.

"This will only last before the sun set, though. Shall we start going now?"

"U-uh okay."

Tsukishima wiggled his toes and stepped out of his bed. He balanced just fine and tried to walk a few steps.

"So it's real. Anyway... Do you have a name?"

"Oops sorry that was rude of me. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, a grim reaper... or sort of that. Just call me Kuroo."

"Okay Kuroo-san."

"Let's go!"

"With the hospital pajamas?"

"Don't worry. I moved us to another dimension so other people can't see both of us."

"The nurse will come checking on me soon."

"For the time being, there's no patient named Tsukishima Kei in this hospital." Kuroo winked at him.

"Pretty convenient."

"Eh I guess. Let's not waste our time, shall we?"

xxxxxxx

They walked to the park behind the hospital. It's empty, just like Kuroo said, so Tsukishima had it all to himself. Looking up, he saw the clear blue sky, and felt the gentle breeze. He's free even if it wouldn't last forever. He let out the feelings that he had bottled up in himself and screamed his lungs out. He had tears in his eyes, but he didn't even bother to wipe it away. He wanted to savour this moment. For the first time in his life, he laughed and smiled.

The sight struck Kuroo. He knew that he had to take away his life soon, but his smile. He couldn't bear to take it away. He knew that he's not suited for this job since the beginning.

"Hey Tsukishima. Don't you want to live longer?"

Tsukishima sat down on the ground, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze.

"I don't have familities nor relatives, passing the days in the hospital, unable to leave the bed, what's the point in living?"

"You have me, Tsukishima."

"What are you saying? Won't you be gone once you've finished your job?"

"That's true but... I can't."

Kuroo sat down beside Tsukishima.

"I'm used to take care of lives, you see. Taking lives isn't my specialty. After seeing your smile, I can't do it. I want to protect you."

"You'll get bored soon."

"I don't care. I just want to see you smile."

"Do whatever you want then." Tsukishima closed his eyes. The gentle breeze felt so good on him, it slowly lulled him to sleep.

"Hey can I call you Tsukki?" Kuroo asked, but when he heard no answer, he looked at Tsukishima to find him sleeping soundly. He chuckled at the sight.

"Rest well, Tsukki."


	2. Chapter 2

When Tsukishima woke up to, he's back on the hospital bed. He couldn't feel his right leg again. Was it all a dream? He tried to lift his hands and felt a weight on it. He tried to look more clearly and saw a black cat sleeping there. For a split second he felt the breeze against his face, all over his body, he felt alive.

It's still pretty dark outside but he could see the sun peeking from behind the tall buildings. So he'd been out for a long time. But instead of the usual empty feeling, he felt slightly happy for the black cat's company. He lightly nudged at the cat. The cat blinked its eyes and transformed into its human shape again.

"Good morning, Tsukki."

Tsukishima cringed at his new nickname.

"What's with that name?"

"But it's cute. It fits you."

Tsukishima faintly blushed.

"I'm not cute at all, idiot."

They heard a knock and Kuroo hastily transformed back into a black cat. The nurse came in, bringing Tsukishima's breakfast and did some checkups on him. When she's done, she left the room, not noticing the cat on Tsukishima's bed. They both sighed in relief, and Kuroo turned back into his human form.

"Well, that was close."

"Actually it's fine even if I stay this way. No one can see me but you, Tsukki."

"Hmm..."

Tsukishima started on his breakfast, the usual plain porridge and whatever spice the cook put inside.

"Aren't you bored with that kind of food?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Now that I'm here, you can have a choice."

Tsukishima gave him a look.

"Must have something to do with your mojo."

"That's mean, Tsukki. I may use my mojo but I am able to cook a decent meal. So, anything you want?"

Tsukishima doubted him but a change of meal would be great.

"Surprise me."

"You got it Tsukki."

With that, Kuroo's gone. Now that he's alone, everything became silent once again. But now that he had something to look forward to, it didn't feel as lonely as before. While looking at the sky, Tsukishima felt himself drifting off, and slept with a smile in his face.

xxxxxxx

"I know that you're an idiot, but this is too much! Don't you know that the longer you stayed with him, the more of his life got sucked out? Do you want to see him die in pain?"

"That's why I'll be giving myself to him."

His colleague looked at him.

"You don't mean...."

"I'll transfer my life force to him."

"But you'll vanish!"

"I don't mind, as long as I get to see his smile again."

Kuroo smiled.

"His smile was so bright. Even brighter than the sunshine. If he's my last client, then so be it. His smile is enough for me."

"....Do whatever you want."

xxxxxxxxx

When Tsukishima came to, the sun was still up and shining brightly. Instead of the usual Japanese style lunch, he found a pasta on his bedside table, and a tired-looking black cat sleeping on his lap. Tsukishima smiled and whispered a faint "thank you" before gulping down the pasta. Turned out that Kuroo really was a good cook.

xxxxxxx

The days went by with a similar routine, waking up in the morning, Kuroo sneaking out somewhere to cook for Tsukishima, talked some more and slept. Now and then, Kuroo would kiss his right leg and prayed for it to heal. It's useless, Tsukishima thought. But when he started to be able to feel his leg, even if it's just slightly, he began to believe in Kuroo.

"Hey Kuroo. Why do you do so much for me? You don't even know me and I can't give you anything in return."

"You're wrong, Tsukki. Your smile is enough for me. It makes me feel so alive, I like it. That's why smile for me whenever I'm here, Tsukki."

Tsukishima never blushed as hard as this in his life. No one ever told him that they liked his smile or even requested his smile. It's weird how Kuroo, a mere stranger, could change his life so much.

"What? You only like my smile?"

Tsukishima clasped both of his hands on his mouth. The words slipped from his mouth without thinking. 

"U-uh forget--"

"I like you Tsukki."

Tsukishima gaped at Kuroo.

"I really do."

Tsukishima was so sure that all the blood that rushed to his face would explode anytime soon. He pulled the blanked and hid his face. It's too embarassing. Then he heard Kuroo coughing.

"I never knew that you could get sick."

Kuroo waved his hand. "I'm not sick. You're just too cute and I really want to kiss you now."

"...It's okay."

"What?"

"To... y'know... umm... kiss."

Tsukishima couldn't believe that he could say that out loud. He covered his face with both hands. Then he felt Kuroo's hands on his, prying them away from his face, and held them gently in his palm. Then there's the kiss. It was feathery light, just a shy touch of lips, but it held so much meaning in it.

Tsukishima pulled away too soon to Kuroo's liking, so he chased Tsukishima's lips and delved inside through the opening. He explored with his tongue, licking everywhere within his reach. He sucked hard on Tsukishima's tongue, before letting him go.

Tsukishima was a blushing mess. His mind was jumbled up from the heated kiss and he wanted to hide himself in a hole.

"I love you, Tsukki. Please get well soon, my sunshine."


	3. Chapter 3

Another month had passed, Tsukishima's leg was getting better. That shocked his doctor and the news spread throughout the hospital. It's a miracle, they said. But nobody ever noticed the other's presence in Tsukishima's room.

Another thing that Tsukishima had noticed, was how Kuroo looked exhausted all the time. He slept longer and more frequent now, and he stayed on his cat form almost all the time now. Tsukishima was suspicious, but he didn't ask. Kuroo was hiding something from him, and he'd find it out himself. There was nothing wrong when he's in the same room as Kuroo, it must be when he's out making his meals. Usually Kuroo'd be back in the room when he had waken up. That's why this time, he would stay awake.

"I'll be back soon Tsukki." Kuroo said while kissing Tsukishima's forehead. He transformed into his cat form and walked out of the window. He looked more sluggish than he did the day before. Something was wrong indeed.

Tsukishima was starting to doze off, he heard footsteps in front of his room. Then everything was silent. Just like the first time he met Kuroo. He waited, but Kuroo hadn't entered yet. Quietly, he got out of his bed, leaning one the wall, he slowly walked towards the door. He stil couldn't hear anything, so he pulled the door slightly, and peeked through the gap.

The sight almost made him had a heart attack. Kuroo was standing there, with his wings spread wide behind him--- but rather than the fluffy wings that it should have been, there's almost no feather now. Half of them were gone and there's only a little left at the base. Neverthelessly, Kuroo still pulled one out and winced in pain. Unable to hold it, Tsukishima pushed the door wide open.

"Tsukki! Why do you-"

"Explain, Kuroo-san."

Tsukishima was trembling badly. This was not what he wanted. He knew that it would be something bad but this was beyond his prediction.

"Why?"

Kuroo didn't answer Tsukishima's questions. Instead, he cupped Tsukishima's face with his trembling hands and wiped his tears.

"Please don't look like that, Tsukki. Your smile looks much better, you know.

"But Kuroo-san you..."

"I'm fine, Tsukki. It's fine with me. If my sacrifice can bring your smile back, I'm fine."

"You idiot! Why would I smile if you're not there!?"

Before Kuroo could answer, his body started glowing.

"Looks like my time is up. Sorry, Tsukki. I couldn't heal you completely. Sorry for not but seems that this will be your last meal..."

Tsukishima couldn't bear it anymore. He broke down in tears.

"Please don't go Kuroo-san..." Tsukishima was clutching tightly at Kuroo's arm.

"Hey Tsukki. I'll try to come back to you, alright?"

Tsukishima nodded, his tears still streaming down.

"Please smile for me Tsukki."

"I'll smile all you want but please come back, Kuroo-san..."

Kuroo smiled and lightly kissed Tsukishima. "I'll be back."

Tsukishima tried to put his best smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

With that, Kuroo was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

After the disappearance of Kuroo, Tsukishima returned to his old routine. Despite that, his recovery hadn't ceased. He held onto the one last feather left by Kuroo, praying for the day of Kuroo's return.

Weeks turned into months, and before he knew it, he was ready to be discharged. He returned to his once vacant home. Everything was still in place, though the dust had accumulated over the time. He didn't bother to clean the whole house. He just changed the sheets and flopped down onto it, and almost instantly, he fell into slumber.

xxxxxxxxx

It felt like a dream to him. Waking up too see his own room, not the plain white ceiling of the hospital. Now that he's back home, he had to look for a job again. His priority though, was to clean the house.

xxxxxxxxx

Another year had passed, yet not even once did Tsukishima found any trace of Kuroo. Once in a while he'd thought that the stray black cats were Kuroo. He hadn't given up though. While Kuroo's feather was still there, he still believed that Kuroo would turn up one day.

He was pretty popular for his cold demeanour. Some of his women colleagues tried to hit on him, but he brushed them all away. Being alone for a long time made him realise that he loved Kuroo. Sometimes, when he was deep in thought, Kuroo would pop in his mind and that made him smile. But before long, he ended up in tears again, clutching on the feather.

xxxxxx

Another normal day, Tsukishima thought when he woke up. He was getting ready for his bath when he heard a sound from his kitchen. He was pretty sure that he kept the doors and windows locked last night. Carefully, he stepped out of his room and peeked around. He couldn't believe the sight that greeted his eyes.

"K-Kuroo?"

"Oh Tsukki you're finally up."

"How can-" Tsukishima bursted into tears. "Is this real?"

Kuroo walked up to Tsukishima and hugged him tightly.

"Forgive me for leaving you alone, Tsukki."

"Please tell me that you won't leave me again." Tsukishima clutched tightly at Kuroo's shirt. He had waited for years, he wouldn't be able to endure it again if Kuroo's gone for the second time.

"I'm back for real now, Tsukki. But instead of taking your life, I'll protect you and your smile forever."

"Really?"

"Really. Now where's the smile that I loved the most?"

Tsukishima stole a kiss from Kuroo's lips before showing his brightest smile.

"I'm home, Kei."

That took Tsukishima off-guard. He blushed fifty shades of red at the mention of his name.

"Call my name too?"

"I-it's embarassing!"

"C'mon Kei, I know you can do it."

"T-tetsu....Tetsurou....sa-"

Before Tsukishima could finish, Kuroo dived for Tsukishima's lips. They let go of their bottled up feelings in a heated dance of their tongue. They mapped each other's mouth thoroughly, the memory forever burned in their brains. The dance continued until they began to run out of breath. The sound of boiling water made them jump. Then looking at the clock, even though Tsukishima would like to stay like this, he still had to go to work.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Go get ready in the meantime, Kei."

Still not used to hearing his name, he just nodded and quickly went back inside his room to get ready.

xxxxxxx

The day went as usual, but there's something different in Tsukishima's life now. Instead of returning to an empty house, he had a warm meal and a hug waiting for him when he came home. With a smile on his face, he opened the door.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home,Kei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's finished ;v;  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that this fic would become multichapter, but hopefully it'll be done before the time runs out >.


End file.
